New Life
by aero13
Summary: A girl and her demon-spirit try to survive in the Naruto Universe. Nekeroshima is depending on her kit to not die or else she will be going on a rampage to rival even the Kyūbi. Follow them as they go through a new life in a strange world, while trying not to be killed by their Akatsuki friends or any enemies. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Well. This is a redo of "Me in Naruto?". I didn't really like where it was going so I am changing it. Here we go!_

* * *

It was raining. Well, more like pouring. Not that Kisame minded that much. He loved when it rained but traveling in it was another story. The tall ex-Kiri nin grumbled to himself, pulling up his cloak collar even more.

His partner said nothing, only staring down at the wet ground. The taller blue man glanced over to the silent Uchiha, who was slightly worried about the turn of events concerning the youngest Uchiha. That snake bastard managed to convince his brother to defect from Konoha. Kisame knew only a little of Itachi's plans, but out of respect of family, said nothing to anyone else. Even cold-hearted criminals could appreciate that idea of "family".

With a small sigh, he tipped his head back with eyes closed, letting the harsh rain cleanse his troubled thoughts.

 _BOOM… CRASH…_

Both Akatsuki members paused, this had been the first strike of lightning since the rain started. They could feel a spike of chakara coming in the same direction before it went cold. The two turned to each other, nodding. They would go investigate.

Kisame pulled his favorite weapon off his back, keeping it in front of him just in case someone decided to attack. Itachi had switched on his famed Sharingan, flicking them to either side as they continued north-east to where the lightning struck.

They made it to ground zero in seconds, even with the rain clouding their vision. Kisame stared in awe of the seemingly natural phenomenon, careful to not touch any of the charred and broken trees. The strike cleared about a mile of land, leaving a shallow crater that was as black as their cloaks. Cracks spider-webbed in the earth, threatening to give in at any moment.

Itachi slowly stepped closer to the lip, mindful of the tree trunks that had been nearly pulverized. Even from behind him, Kisame could tell that his Sharingan was spinning wildly as his partner was thinking of plan after plan. It was the way he was hunched over that gave the Uchiha away, he only did that when he was truly puzzled.

"What… What's down there?" Kisame still had a tight grip on Samahada, unwilling to lower his defenses.

"A body." Itachi paused, focusing. "They're alive." The black-haired man started a controlled slide to the bottom of the crater, mindful of the holes.

Kisame sighed again and followed his partner to the center, heaving his sword to his shoulder.

"What should we do with him?"

"Her." Itachi corrected quickly. He had crouched down besides the person, carefully pulling away the veil like cloth covering their face. A clink of glass against ground sounded around the quiet area as her arm fell to the side.

"Eh?" Kisame peered over Itachi's shoulder, beady eyes studying the face.

She was around 15 he guessed, still a little chubby. Her long brown hair was braided, running down her back. She was tall, even for being so young.

"I guess we could just kill her now. No use in keeping her alive if she could do this." Kisame used his free hand to motion around the newly created clearing, antsy to see some bloodshed.

Itachi slowly stood, thinking. "Go ahead." He paused, turning to fully look at his partner. "Don't take long."

A sharky smile took over Kisame's features. Finally!

The blue man strolled over to the prone figure and started to whistle, raising Samahada above his head. This was turning out to be not a half bad mission.

He swung his sword down in a swift manner. Just as it was about to tear into the girl, her eyes fluttered open, a shocking bright blue flashed, and she was gone.

The wrapped sword squelched noisily in the black mud where the girl had just been. He stood there dumbfounded, whipping his head around wildly. Itachi had made it to the rim of the crater and was staring at his partner, one eyebrow raised.

"Where the fuck did she go?!" Kisame roared, almost falling over because he was stomping his feet on the slick ground.

Itachi disappeared and then reappeared next to his outraged partner, scanning for chakara.

"Hn."

"Can you see her?" The blue man turned to his slightly shorter teammate, eyes wide.

"No." Itachi shook his head, a frown turning his mouth down. This would prove to be annoying later on.

With a sigh, Kisame placed his sword on his back. Samahada voiced its displeasure at being cheated from its fun.

"I know girl, I know." The ex-Kiri nin patted the giant weapon, as sad as it was. "I guess we should get going then."

"Ah." Itachi was still deep in thought as they continued on their way to the base. He was concerned that there was no trace of her chakara anywhere. Everyone left some behind, even if it was minuscule. But even with his Mangekyō Sharingan, activated he could not sense her at all. And that was extremely vexing. Only one person could do that, and he was long dead.

* * *

 _Let's see how this one goes!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's chapter 2! I have most of the story typed up, I just have to put it in order._

* * *

I fell to the ground, face first. It was still really hard. I turned my head to the side, laying down to collect myself for a while.

If I thought I was going insane before, I know I am now. _Hoshikagi Kisame_ almost killed me. I had gone off the deep end, snapped, loco. Because there was no reasonable explanation for me to be _here_.

 _ **'Oh stop.'**_

I screamed, the birds in the tree around me took off. What the fuck was going on?

 _'How? Why?'_ I looked around, everything felt so… bright, alive. And where are my glasses? It took me a few seconds to realize that without my glasses, I could actually see! It was amazing! I looked down at my hands… then my arms… then my body…

"Fuck!" This was bullshit. I was 21 years old. Not 15.

 ** _'Sorry, kit. I don't know what happened.'_** I flinched, looking around for the source, but then remembered. I had some powerful spirit thing trapped in my head and I somehow managed to get stuck in the Naruto world.

Maybe this was just a bad dream? Yeah!

"Ouch!" I rubbed the spot on my arm where I pinched. Nope. That didn't work. Maybe if I close my eyes and think really hard and then open them again? "Fuck me! What is going on? What just happened?"

"I just saved your ass. That's what happened, kit."

I sat up quickly, looking at the stunningly beautiful woman standing in front of me.

"Nekero?"

She crossed her arms and nodded slightly. "Come on, we have stuff to do." She turned and walked off, her ice blue kimono blowing behind her. Her silver hair was unbound and whipped around.

I pulled myself off the ground, cradling the glass bottle.

"Where are we going?"

She tossed her head back, regarding me with slight interest. "To my world." There was a ripple and then everything turned white.

I let go of my tequila and let out a scream. "What the fuck?! Where are we?" I dropped to my knees, clutching my heart that was trying to come out of my chest.

"You need to calm down, kit." She was suddenly crouching in front of me, eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah well. You try to suddenly wake up in a new world then be taken to /another/ new world."

Her sky-blue orbs rolled up and she chuckled. "Come on, we're going to train."

Nekero stood up and held out a hand. I took it, grabbing the tequila with the other.

"I'm going to need more than this bottle."

The world rippled again, and the never-ending white was replaced with a lush forest with a light floral scent.

"You will be fine, kit. Come, we are here." She went through the last row of trees and I followed. A bustling town emerged, the sounds and smells immediately surrounded us. There were people swarming the area. The hair and eye colors were amazing, ranging from bright blues to fiery reds and oranges.

She confidently strode into the mass of people. They almost seemed to part for her before swarming back. The crowd's loud roar was disorienting as I tried to follow her, just barely dodging the carts and stalls scattered in the busy alley.

"Woah…" I tried to keep up as she weaved in and out of the throngs of people and stalls. "Hey! Wait up please!" I ran forward, almost tripping over something.

"Hey!" I glanced down, staring at what looked like an emerald green lizard. "Watch where your big feet are going! Just because I like to be in my dragon form doesn't mean you can step on me!"

It seemed to stalk off, its day ruined because I almost stepped on it. But wait. Did it just say _dragon_?

"Kit! Over here!"

Nekero was on the other side of a group, waving. I nodded and ran towards her, making sure to not step on anyone or anything else.

My demon-spirit was standing tall among a group of people. They seemed to be enjoying each other's presence, laughing and talking easily. I stayed back, studying the mismatched group.

Nekero sensed my discomfort and sighed loudly as she tugged me forward.

"Stop being such a brat and come over here." She twirled me around, nodding her approval. "These will be your teachers for the next three months." The group nodded, showing varying levels of excitement. "We will show you the basics for now. Later on we can improve your techniques."

"My name is Yamiyo. I will be teaching you basic Genjutsu." The tallest one stepped forward, arms crossed. He was extremely pale, almost seeming to glow. A piece of his jet black hair was pulled back by the wind, revealing his ruby red eyes. I felt an involuntary shiver run down my back. He looked too much like an Uchiha.

"I am Ayako. We will work on Fūinjutsu together. You'll be able to seal away a whole dragon by the time we're done!" I watched as her emerald let a streak of mischief past. She was going to be a pain. "Don't worry little one, I'm going to work your hands until you can't move them!" She let out a dark chuckle while nodding her head. The two brunette buns jiggled, threatening to come out of their ties.

The bulky male came up and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. "Ah! It's so good to see you, kit! Nekeroshima has told us so much about you!" In a swift movement I was lifted up and thrown into the air. "I'll be your taijutsu partner. I can't wait until we spar!" He plucked me out of the air and carefully set me on the ground.

"Father, you forgot something." Nekero rolled her eyes, giving a small chuckle.

"I did?" He paused, eyebrows scrunching together. "Ah! That's right! My name is Ren! I am Nekeroshima's father and head of our clan." Ren gave a dazzling smile, putting an arm around a petite female. His grey eyes softened at the contact. "This is my lovely wife, Kiyomi."

Kiyomi's pixie like features seemed welcoming and I gave her a slight smile. She returned it fully and her navy-blue eyes danced with excitement.

"I will not be able to provide much help, but I will teach you what I know about healing and plants."

I nodded as her bell-like voice trailed off into the wind, fully entranced by her beauty.

"Okay kit." I snapped out of my daze and looked over to my demon-spirit. "I will be teaching you about our elements and will be working on your stamina, and a few other things." She waved a slender hand towards the other four, dismissing them. "Welcome to hell, kit."

Nekero chuckled and waved her hand again. Only this time water appeared and took on the shape of kunai. In a second, they froze until they were frozen solid.

"N-Nekero?" I watched as she turned towards me, head tilted. "Wha-what are you going to do with those?"

Her silver hair picked up in a surprise gust of wind. The kunai twirled menacingly, a whistling sound came from them.

"Oh nothing, kit. But you will want to start running." With a simple movement of her pointer finger, a kunai flew forward, embedding it in the ground a millimeter from my toes.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." I turned and ran, not even sparing a glance behind me. "You are a sick-"

There was a wet _thunk_ and the next thing I knew was that I was face first on the ground.

"Maybe I should just stay here? The ground seems to love being close to my face…" I tried to move my legs… but nothing happened. "What?" I brought my arms under my chest… only for them to still be sprawled out to my sides. "Holy hell." The only thing that I could move was my head, which I turned to the side, so I wasn't breathing in the dirt anymore.

There was a crunch and Nekero knelt down by my head. I could feel her hands patting my back, but that was it.

"I told you to run remember."

"Yeah well, I'm not used to people throwing weapons at me as I run!"

She snorted and grabbed something in my spine. I only knew it was in my spine because there was a slight amount of pain between my shoulder blades.

"Kit. In this world, everyone will be throwing weapons at you. Everyone will be trying to kill you. Even your teammates will throw your life away if that means it will save theirs. Remember that well." With a swift tug, I could feel my legs again.

"Ugh!" I waited a second to sit up, not sure what to think. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

Nekero stood up using a strong breeze. A hand waved in front of my eyes, reaching down for my hands.

"Come on, kit. It seems we have a lot to work on."

* * *

 _There it is! Maybe I'll add another chapter but we shall see._


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter ready to go!_

* * *

The small bar was mostly empty, only two parties took up tables. There was also a lone girl at the bar. She seemed disconnected and uninterested, swirling around a clear liquid in her glass. The two tables kept to themselves, feeling the tension rolling off of the girl. Besides it wasn't their place to anger a shinobi. The civilians in this town were were not very fond of them. Especially if she was the one that suddenly appeared a few months ago.

Her legs were crossed at the knees, the top one swinging slightly. A pair of black pants were tucked into knee high shinobi sandals with a small heel. The stark white circular cape was pushed back, showing off the steel blue tank top and the sword resting on her right hip.

In a quick motion she downed her shot and poured another. The girl drank the new shot as the bar's door creaked open. Her eyes flicked over, observing the newcomers. She stiffened momentarily before tossing her brunette braid back over her shoulder and pouring another drink.

Deidara and Tobi locked eyes on the girl. That was their target. The blonde nodded to the older man, motioning for him to stay behind him. They walked slowly towards the bar, cautious.

The young barkeep looked between them and the girl from the other side of the bar, hazel orbs calculating. With a shrug, he let them be. As long as they didn't destroy the building he wasn't interested in getting between them.

"Leader-sama would like to talk to you, un." Deidara spoke lowly, pulling a seat next to the brunette girl.

She picked up her glass slowly, spinning the contents.

"It's about time." She mumbled. "I was wondering how long it was going to take him."

The blonde looked amazed, staring at the girl's profile. "Why would you want to join this hell, yeah?"

The girl was bringing up the glass to her mouth when Deidara spoke. She paused, pressing the cold glass softly to her mouth.

A small smirk appeared crept along her pink lips and she glanced towards him. "At least this will be my choice and I wasn't forced to join by being defeated by a simple _genjutsu_." She chuckled and sipped the clear drink.

Deidara stood up, beyond pissed now. He snarled and knocked the glass out of her hands. Tobi had stayed back as asked but slowly crept closer unknown to the two.

"You bitch." He leaned over the brunette, grasping tightly at her throat. "You will regret that, yeah."

The girl chuckled and raised a hand. Deidara removed his hand slowly, much to his confusion. He glanced down, seeing the thick blue lines connecting her fingers to his.

"Don't ever do that again." A sadistic smile swept across her face. "Or I will gladly cut off your hands." She paused, twitching a finger. Without him doing so, his mouth tongue popped out. She hummed, admiring them. "Maybe I'll just cut out this, ne?"

Deidara paled slightly, pulling his hand back, free from her chakara. "Understood." He was sure she was kidding but did not want to risk it. The young girl had some brutally grisly rumors floating around.

"Good! I'm glad we understand each other!" She turned towards the bartender and waved him over, a brilliant smile on her face. She pulled out a few bills and handed them over when he got close. "I think this will be enough?"

He gave the girl a small nod and she capped the bottle before storing it swiftly in a scroll.

"Deidara-senpei! Can we leave now?" Tobi had popped up close to the duo, almost uncomfortably close. He could feel that something was gong to happen and wanted to defuse the tensions before anything did start.

The brunette glanced over to the masked man with a knowing look on her face. Deidara was too focused on his hands to really pay attention to their exchange. Worried that his art would be taken away from him if he stepped out of line around the girl.

"Ah! Hello you old prick! How have you been lately?" She could have sworn she saw a flash of red when Tobi looked her way. She smirked, sliding off her stool. "Now, now. Keep your anger in check, ne?"

The girl patted his shoulder as she walked by, shrugging the white cloth forward to cover herself. They watched as she walked towards the door, a single black cloud with red boarder was placed on the back of the short cloak.

"Come along you two. I have business to conduct with your leader. I would hate to keep him waiting."

* * *

 _Dun Dun Dun! Here we go!_


End file.
